When I Was Your Man
by Thakuro
Summary: Laxus' pride, ego, and his selfish ways cause a good strong woman like Mira to walk out his life. When another man enters Mira's life, will Laxus get to clean up the mess he made, or will he perhaps just wish them nothing but the best? ( Miraxus, Fairy Tail )
1. Nathan the Fiend

Laxus and Mira have been in a relationship ever since the Grand Magic Game. However, Laxus is taking his relationship with Mira for far too slow, never taking it to the next level. Even after a month has passed, he has never once asked her out on a date nor to be on a mission with him. Laxus also rarely visits the guild and is constantly oblivious to his lack of love and attention that Mira has always been yearning for.

Back inside the guild, Mira has been wiping the same spot on her glass for minutes behind the counter. Until...

"Earth to Mira. You there?" A good-looking stranger waves his hand by her face after sitting on the stool in front of her. The man is very tall and muscular comparable to that of Laxus. His hair is brown, spiky, and slicked to the back while his skin is slightly tanned. Moreover, he is wearing a tight black tank top and a military cargo pants.

"Oh, Nathan, it's you." Mira finally snaps back to reality, awkwardly gazing back at the man as she puts down her glass.

Mira recognizes Nathan as the guild's newcomer, yet the man has already proven himself worthy of the S-class title after he had overpowered Erza, Gray, and Natsu in a rumble without even breaking a sweat with his fiend soul take over.

"Mira, what's wrong?" Nathan whispers, placing his hand on top of hers while gazing into her eyes. "Why is a gorgeous angel such as yourself frowning?"

Nathan is indeed flirting with her, and Mira knows better than to fall in love with another man, but damn does she find Nathan hot! Mira can feel her face burning up, so she tries not to stare into his gaze as she slowly pulls her hand away from him. "I'm alright... Just thinking about my boyfriend..."

"You mean Laxus? That stuck-up man who is always too afraid to fight me?"

"Hehe~ You're lucky to have Laxus decline your challenge, or else he would've wiped the floor with you."

"Oh, is that so? Wanna bet?" Nathan smirks at Mira, and his smirk only reminds her more of Laxus. With her head dropped to the floor, Mira dodges the question before walking out from behind the bar toward the aisle. "Hey, where are you going? Let me come with you."

"Don't." Mira stops to glance back at Nathan. "I need some time to be alone..." With that, Mira exits the guild and walks her way to Magnolia South Gate Park. She soon finds herself sighing with her back leaning against the bark of the gigantic tree in the middle of the park.

Mira indeed knew that Laxus is not boyfriend material, but she has had enough of Laxus always neglecting her and treating her as if she's his trophy girlfriend. Truth be told, Mira has recently been considering about breaking up with Laxus, and here today she found her heart racing when Nathan flirted with her, so is it perhaps about time for her to move on...?

"You deserve better, Mira." A deep and husky voice similar to Laxus' excites Mira, however disappointment soon replaces her excitement as Nathan wraps his arm around her waist.

"Nathan, I told you not to follow me..."

"I know, but I couldn't stop worrying about you."

"You were?"

"Uh. I know exactly what you are going through, how Laxus has been mistreating you." Nathan turns Mira around and locks his hands on her shoulders so that their eyes gazes into each other. "That stops now! I can give you all the things Laxus should've done! Let me be the man who loves you with all his heart!"

"..."

"I love you, Mira. I really do."

"!"

Just as Nathan is about to kiss her lips, Mira pushes him away. "I-I can't. I still love Laxus..."

"I see..." Nathan scratches his scalp while facing away. "Tell me. What is it do you see in Laxus? He is but an egotistic, selfish, and uncaring man. You have no reason to keep holding on to him."

"..."

"Unlike him, I would never leave nor hurt you. I can give you my undivided attention, so if you ever change you mind, you know where to find me."

Mira watches in silent as Nathan walks away while waving his hand at her without looking back. She can't comprehend why her heart was beating like it did. All she knows is that a big decision lies ahead of her, an inevitable dilemma of choosing between either Laxus or Nathan.

That night after Laxus has just gone back from his one week mission, he expected a warm welcome from Mira, but instead he receives a cold stare from her as he chugs down his third mug of beer. Slightly annoyed, Laxus slams his empty mug on the counter. "Hey, I just got back from a long and grueling mission. Could you at least be happier for me?"

"What, you expect me to be happy after you had left me alone for a week without even notifying me? Don't you know how worried I was the whole time you were gone?"

"Come on now, Mira. You should know by now that I am strong enough to take care of myself. You need not worry about me."

"Then how come you never replied to any of my lacrima messages?"

"Those were all 'How are you' and 'What are you doing' messages. You can't expect me to reply to such trivial stuffs."

"Oh yeah? Then How can I be sure that you were not secretly having an affair with another woman?"

"Enough with all the questions! You need to calm down and stop prying into my personal life."

"Me? Prying into your personal life!? For God sake, Laxus, we are in a relationship!" Mira slams her hands on the table, catching everyone's attention inside the guild besides Nathan who has been attentively listening to their argument the whole time. Right now, Nathan has a wide smug grin on his face.

"Tch!" Scowling at unwanted attention from everyone, Laxus flashes out from the guild.

"Laxus, wait!" Mira waste no time jumping over counter before storming out the guild, too caught up in her emotions to notice that Nathan is actually following her. Nathan later hides himself as Mira runs toward Laxus who is folding his arms with his back turned on her under the gigantic tree at South Gate Park.

"Mira, do you remember the day I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Laxus ask with his back exposed to Mira.

"Yes I do. It was a month ago in a night such as this, right under this very tree..." Mira rests her hand on her chest and closes her eyes as she recalls the beautiful memory.

The stars are shining bright, leaves are falling like paper from the tree, and the wind carries the dramatic sound of rustling leaves along with Laxus' fluttering coat.

"I remember how happy you and I were before, so why...?" Laxus turns around and approaches Mira, pulling her gently into his arms. "Why is it that as time goes by, you started asking more and more out of me, all these stuffs I'm not comfortable with..."

"Oh, Laxus..." Mira whispers. "I just need you to make yourself less scarce at all times for me. I want our relationship to be more than just a status."

"I told you before, I'm not the romantic type, but I am more than capable of providing you with all the richest in the world, so why can't you be happy with the way things are just like I am?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Mira sighs, pushing Laxus away by his chest before taking a step back. "Listen carefully. You have a lot to learn about relationship. I believe for now we should just, just... end our relationship."

"What!" Laxus swings his hand to the side, clenching it along with his teeth. Rejection certainly doesn't sit well with his pride. "Are you saying you're breaking up with me!?"

"Please understand. This is for the best."

"At the very least, tell me why I'm never good enough for you!"

"I've told you many time before, yet you kept shutting me out of your life, but one day I'm sure you'll understand." Having kissed Laxus on the cheek for one last time, Mira runs away in tears. "Goodbye, Laxus..."

"Mira..."

Rain starts pouring down.

"Arghhh!" Laxus punches the bark of the tree until his hand badly bleeds, swearing with each consecutive punch. His screams echo through the night, and they are music to Nathan's ear.

"Haha, serves you right." Nathan snickers, burying his hand inside his pocket as he leaves the scene.

"Hicks... Hicks..." Sitting alone on a bench and drenched under the rain, Mira is covering her face with her hand. Words can't describe how terrible she feels for breaking Laxus' heart, and it haunts her whenever she closes her eyes.

"Mira, why are you crying?"

"Huh?" Mira peeks through her hand to find Nathan sitting beside her while holding an umbrella over her head. As he expected, Mira voluntarily leans her head on his shoulder. "Sorry. I just need a shoulder to cry on right now..."

"I'm here now. You don't have to be strong around me." Nathan stroke her back along her spine, taking advantage of the situation even more as his forehead touches hers. "Please, tell me what happened."

Mira swallows the lump in her throat. "I've just broken up with Laxus."

"I see. I'm sorry t hear that."

"Do you think I made the wrong choice?"

"On the contrary. Someone as inconsiderate as Laxus doesn't deserve you. Even now I feel like teaching him a lesson for making you cry like this."

"..."

"It may be unbearable at first, but I'm sure you'll get over him eventually. Come, let me walk you home before you catch any cold."

"Thanks. That is very thoughtful of you."

Nathan is holding Mira's hand all along the way to Fairy Hill, and Mira can't help but grow feelings for Nathan. After all, he is the only man aside from Laxus who meets her standard: strong and masculine, yet also caring.

"Thanks again for walking me home."

"My pleasure. Oh, and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"I know it may still be too early for you to move on, but know that I will always be waiting for your answer no matter how long it takes, alright?"

"Hehe~ That answer may come sooner than you think."

"Heh, well then, catch ya tomorrow, Mira."

Mira and Nathan smiles at each other before they part.

On his way back to the guild, the smile on Nathan's face is everlasting. That is, until he unexpectedly bumps into Laxus whose fist is dripping blood from its knuckles. With a smirk now on his face, Nathan intentionally steps in front of Laxus to glower at him.

"Move. You're in my way." Laxus grunts heavily in anger.

"Make me."

"Don't test me, boy! I really don't mind killing a person today!"

"Bring it on! Let's settle who's stronger right here right now!" Nathan readies his fighting stance while Laxus envelops himself in lightning. The two are glaring at each other for seconds until Nathan lands a sucker punch on Laxus' face, forcing him to face to his side as he coughs out some blood.

Surprisingly, Laxus doesn't fight back but only sighs as he cancels out his magic. "I'm not in the mood for this..." He lowers down Nathan's fist from his cheek, and then just walks past him while wiping off the blood around his mouth.

"Hey! Are you running away from a fight!? Come back here, you coward!" Much to Nathan's annoyance, Laxus only keeps on walking with his hands dug inside his pockets. Nathan watches as Laxus slowly disappears from his sight.

For the next few weeks, Laxus never shows up at the guild. Instead, he has been spending most of his time drinking and contemplating about what went wrong. The more he does, the less he knows.

When Laxus finally stops by the guild, his world crumbles before his very eyes when he catches his ex girlfriend making out with Nathan in public along the aisle.

"Mira! What is the meaning if this!" Laxus yells from the top of his lungs. Heavy tension immediately fills the room as everyone is gaping at him.

"La-Laxus?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading, and I will really happy if you would leave your comment about this chapter for me ^_^.**


	2. Let Her Go

All eyes are on the furious dragon slayer as he is striding through the guild aisle. Not knowing what to do, Mira instinctively hides behind Nathan before clinging to his arm, angering Laxus even more.

"Mira, you and me outside, we need to talk!"

"Oi, oi, oi! Hands off my girlfriend!" Nathan shoves Laxus by his chest before he can get his hand on Mira, then protectively spreads his arms over Mira just like a bird to its young.

"Mira? Your girlfriend!? That's preposterous!" Laxus clenches his fist while growling at Nathan. He later turns his attention to Mira. "Hey, don't just stand there! Say something!"

"..."

Laxus stares in disbelief after Mira had only kept staring at the floor. It is one thing for Mira to break his heart, but for her to date another man is more than Laxus can handle, especially when that man is Nathan.

"Mira, how could you do this to me...?"

"I-I can explain..."

"She doesn't have to explain anything to you, so do us a favor and scram already!" Nathan yells as he confronts Laxus until their chests collide, boastfully lifting up his head while he and Laxus grimaces at each other.

"What, you wanna fight!?"

Laxus and Nathan shrouds themselves in strong magical auras, and everyone to the exception of Mira immediately scoots for safety in a panic.

"Please stop! I don't want any of you to get hurt!" Mira yells.

"The only one who'll get hurt is your phony little boyfriend here!" Laxus yells, not taking his eyes off Nathan.

"Face it, Mira dumped you and chose me over you. You're a reject, that's what you are!"

"Grr! I dare you to say that again!"

"I said stop!" Mira is desperately tugging Laxus and Nathan by their shirts to separate them, however her effort is to no avail. If anything, the staring contest only intensifies by the second, and their overwhelming magical pressure is beginning to suffocate her. Mira finally has had enough. "Laxus! That's enough with you! Leave us both in peace!"

Laxus stares yet again in disbelief, hesitantly drawing his face away from Nathan and taking a step back as his magic forsakes him. "... Are you actually standing up for him, and not me?"

"I'm not standing up for anyone. It's just that you started it, so it's only natural that I come at you..."

"Heh, that's my girl! Now be a good boy and scram, would ya~" Nathan shoos Laxus away after neutralizing his magic, earning a scowl from him.

"Nathan, that's enough with you too. Stop provoking him."

"You got it, babe~" Nathan winks at Mira before pulling her into his arm. This for Laxus, is undoubtedly the last straw, and he can only restrain himself by biting his lower lip.

"Hmph!" Laxus flings his coat behind him so that they flutter as he flips around. He stops to take one last look at Mira, then sighs when she still denies him of eye contact. Laxus eventually decides to swallow his pride as he walks out the guild with eyes gazing at his back.

Tension finally settles down inside the guild and everyone is back to their respective routine.

"You okay, babe?"

"No, I feel terrible Laxus has to find out about our relationship the hard way."

"Don't be. It's his own fault for not giving you the chance to tell him."

"Still, I have to go apologize to him..."

"I'll come with you just in case."

"No, and this time, don't even think about following me, you promise?"

"I promise. You can hold me on to my word for that." Right after Mira has left the guild in pursue of Laxus, the frown on Nathan's face quickly turns into a grin. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, like that's gonna stop me." Again, Nathan surreptitiously follows after Mira after erasing his own scent with magic.

"Laxus! Wait up!" Despite catching Mira's voice along with the loud thumping beat of her footsteps, Laxus refuses to stop walking but instead picks up his pace until he arrives at the park, lounging afterward on a wooden bench under the tree with his arms crossed.

"Hey... I come to apologize."

Seeing Mira fidgeting her fingers before him, Laxus closes his eyes and furrows his eyebrows. "Tch, leave me alone."

Mira sits next to Laxus, carefully picking up a couple of fallen leaves caught on his golden spikes. "Are you still mad at me?" she whispers.

"What's your first clue? You did replace me with another man. How do you think that made me feel?" Laxus digs his fingers into the wooden bench as he clenches his fist.

"Aww, don't be like that. I'm sure you too will be able to find a more deserving woman."

"Forget it, I'm through with women." Laxus gets up on his feet but halts as soon as he feels a grasp on his wrist. "Let go..."

The wind carries along the awkward silence.

"Laxus, you must find it in you to move on."

Laxus pulls his hands away from Mira and sighs. "Look, you may not have problem moving on, but I am different."

"Why not? I thought a player like you had moved on from one girl to another many times before you even dated me."

"Yes, it's true that I've been in many relationships before, and I am greatly disgusted with myself, but even I could tell that it was my wealth and fame those gold diggers were in love with, not me."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"However you, Mira, were beyond that. You were the only woman I was ever serious about, the only woman who had changed me into a better person."

"I didn't know you feel that way." Mira says in a soft tone while resting her hand on her chest.

"It doesn't matter now. I obviously stand no chance now that you have found the romantic man of your dream."

"Like I said, it's not all about the romance, but with it comes the intimacy I'm looking for."

Laxus chuckles. "Funny. I still have no freakin idea what you've just said. By intimate, did you expect me to have groped your body in public or ravished it with sex day and night on my bed?"

Mira's cheeks immediately flush as red as Erza's hair. With her hand on her cheeks, she awkwardly shakes her head. "W-what are you saying! You got it all wrong! That's not at all what I meant by intimate!"

"Anyway, look, you may be right about me having a lot to learn about relationship, and I may have brought this upon myself, but still..." Laxus' soft expression suddenly changes into a scowl, and Mira can feel Laxus' eyes boring fierce into hers, "I am very disappointed in you. I thought you were better than to date another man without first giving me a chance to get over you! Do my feelings not matter to you!"

"Laxus, I, I—" When Mira sheds her first tears, Laxus quickly wraps her inside his last and final embrace, apologizing for yelling at her as he pats her back along the spine.

"I'm not worthy of a man if I can't forgive you just this once after all the times you forgave me.

"..."

"If being with Nathan does make you happy, then I won't stand in the way of your relationship. He is one lucky bastard to have you."

"Thank you for understanding..." Mira wipes her tears on Laxus' shirt, holding tight onto it and won't let go. Laxus leans his forehead on hers, and right away Mira senses a warm soothing jolt that is distinct from that of Nathan's.

"You take care of yourself now, okay?" Laxus whispers.

"Uh. We can still be friends, right?"

"Yes..."

"Oh... Laxus..." Seeing Laxus' face up close like this, Mira just can't hold her back from leaning her face forward to kiss his lips. Her action of course enrages a certain man who has been concealing himself at the other side of the tree.

"Hmm?" With his keen sense of smell, Laxus by now detects the presence of another which he is more than familiar with, so even though Mira's lips are inviting, Laxus grits his teeth and flashes out from her grasp before her lips can touch his, leaving Mira stunned and alone under the swaying shadow of the leaves.

"Laxus... why? Why do you deny me even my last kiss?" A sense of emptiness fills her heart as Mira whispers to herself. On the other hand, leaning on the other side of the tree bark, Nathan is chuckling with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

That night back at the guild, Laxus has been isolating himself around an empty table while having his dinner. Though, he can't seem to ever swallow his food as he witnesses scenes after scenes arising from behind the bar counter that make him sick to his stomach. "Grrr." Laxus just can't take his eyes off the couple, and he hates how God is testing his patience.

"Open up wide~" Mira beams at Nathan while carefully shoving her spoon inside his mouth, giggling afterward before she wipes his mouth with her handkerchief.

Laxus recalls how he used to scold Mira whenever she behaved the way she did back when they were still dating. Now, however, he wouldn't mind switching places with Nathan. Laxus in fact has begun to miss her overly focused attention for him, not to mention her cooking.

"Mmm, your cooking never fails to impress me." Nathan leans forward to peck Mira on her cheek, then winks his eye at Laxus yet again as another insult when Mira isn't looking, causing Laxus to growl louder under his breath.

"Mira, I have a surprise for you." Nathan says.

"Oh goody, I love surprises!" Mira jumps while clapping her hands in excitement.

"Now close your eyes."

"Alright."

"You may open your eyes now."

Mira's heart melts the instant she opens her eyes to find Nathan presenting her a bouquet of flowers with a small tag that reads, "Happy Birthday to my sweet little angel."

"Happy birthday, Mira."

Everyone to the exception of Laxus starts clapping their hands and whistling at the the two.

"Aww, Nathan, you're going to make me cry." Mira carries the bouquet around her arms, swaying left and right as she sniffs the flowers while closing her eyes. Seeing Mira this happy almost puts a smile on Laxus' face, until it occurs to him that he had totally forgotten about her birthday — what a horrible boyfriend he had been.

Nathan intentionally holds and kissed Mira's hand to stir up more emotions from Laxus, but when he looks over to Laxus, he finds only an empty table with an untouched plate of steak on top.

"She's happy... that's all that matters..." Laxus keeps reminding himself as he walks along the dark lonely street, ignoring the rumbling of his stomach.

Having arrived home, Laxus reluctantly gathers all of Mira's photograph and piles them around a campfire he set up in his backyard. He then sits down crossed-legged by the campfire with his hands on his thighs, ready to let Mira go...

One by one he buries her photograph in fire; sorrow reflected in his eyes as he watches them slowly burn to ashes.

"This is..." Laxus can't help but smile at the last remaining photograph in his hand. It is the only one with him and Mira together in the picture. He rubs his thumb against Mira's face in the picture, feeling the warmth of her radiant smile next to the frowning man beside her. Laxus hates that man more than he hates Nathan, he really does.

The flame keeps calling out to Laxus, yet his hand betrays him as it trembles and refuses to let go of the still frame. It is one mental struggle he has never had to face before.

Until, it slips off his hand and into the furnace...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **For those of you wondering, the last photograph in Laxus' hand was chapter 380 cover picture. Thanks again for reading, and I'll be really happy to read your review ^_^.**


	3. Photograph

"Darn it!" Something comes over Laxus as he desperately plunges his hands into the fire in search for the photograph, stubbornly digging his way through the scorching woods even though his hands are begging him to stop.

How wrong was he. All those memories, both sweet and bitter times, are too precious to cast away. Truly it is only until he had lost Mira does Laxus realize how much he loves her, so much that he can't bare the thought of a future without her.

"Ngh..." Having retrieved the photograph, his hands are badly burned, but Laxus is just thankful that the picture is only partially burned. He once again wipes Mira's face in the picture just to see her smile. This memento and remaining piece of her, Laxus shall forever treasure.

After putting out the campfire, Laxus heads inside his room and throws himself on the bed. He spends a great deal of time staring at the photograph while pondering about the right thing to do. Until, he accidentally falls asleep with the light still on.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Words of his breakup have long spread like wildfire, and women are once again constantly flirting with Laxus on his way to the guild in the most seductive and physical ways, to which Laxus only turns a blind eye.

"Laxus-sama~ please stop ignoring me~"

"Oh, you have such amazing muscles~ I wanna feel~"

"Let's have some fun, just you and me~"

Much to his annoyance, the harassment continues on and on until he arrives inside the guild. Just when Laxus thinks his morning can't get any worse, he bumps into Nathan by the guild entrance gate.

"Well I'll be damned! If if isn't Makarov's grandson." Nathan greets in a degrading manner.

"Get lost, I'm not gonna waste my time you." Laxus intentionally bumps his shoulder against Nathan's when he slips past him, unleashing his grimace only until then.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, ya hear me!" Nathan yells before leaving. Finally, Laxus can find his peace of mind as he is walking through the aisle. Having sat on the bar stool, he locks his green eyes into the barmaid's cerulean orbs.

"... Make me breakfast." No, Laxus certainly didn't risk coming all the way to the guild just for breakfast. He wanted to ask Mira about her feelings for him, but the words kept getting stuck in his throat no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh, Laxus, I'm so sorry. I've got to leave now."

Laxus raises an eyebrow. "What's the hurry?"

"Nathan is taking me out on a date with him on a one week mission. Isn't it exciting!"

"Right... it sure is." Laxus rolls his eyes when Mira isn't looking. He can't help but feel like Mira is trying to get back at him for leaving her on his last mission, even though he knows that's not the case.

"I'd better not make Nathan wait any longer. Take care of yourself while I'm gone, okay?" Mira makes her way around the bar counter, hauling a massive fully packed bag onto her back.

"Wait, One question before you leave." Laxus jumps down from the bar stool to step in her way, taking and exhaling a deep breath before looking her in the eyes.

"W-what is it?" Mira clutches her upper arm, slightly crept out and insecure.

"Just this once, I need you to give me an honest answer."

"Alright, I'm listening..."

"Do you, do you... do you possibly still..." Laxus is stuttering like crazy and twitching his eyes without himself realizing it, creeping Mira out more than she already is. Thankfully for her, she doesn't have to suffer for long.

"What did I tell you about staying away from my girlfriend!?" An intimidating voice echoes behind Laxus.

Laxus turns around to find Nathan cracking his knuckles behind him, yet Laxus doesn't waver one bit as he throws him his signature boorish look. "What, is it wrong for guildmates to be talking to each other?"

"Whoa, time out!" Faking a smile, Mira quickly drags Nathan by his hand toward the guild exit before things spin out of control, leaving Laxus hanging on his confession with his teeth clenched.

"What are you all looking at! Show's over!" Laxus scowls at the unwanted attention from everyone and successfully scares them all away. With his head dropped to the floor, he too leaves the guild.

* * *

That night somewhere in another guild...

"Hey, hit me with another!" Laxus says to Master Bob after drinking his eight shot of booze and slamming the empty mug on the bar stool. The world is spinning before his very eyes, and his head now collapses on the stool along with his arms. *Hiccups*

"Oh dear, oh dear, I think you've had enough, my boy." Master Bob worriedly says in a girlish tone. "It's late at night, so instead I'm going to call someone from your guild to pick you up." He rushes to pick up the communication lacrima at the end of the bar stool.

"Ahh... Ohh..." Laxus soon falls into a deep sleep and starts snoring like a pig. "Mira... come back..." he mumbles in his dream with a creepy grin on his face, distracting others around him as he continues to do so for the next ten minutes. Until...

"Laxus, Laxus, Wake up!"

"Don't touch me!" Laxus angrily shoves away whosoever hand was shaking his shoulder. He later stretches his hands to the side while moaning before he turns around. "Mira, is that you?" Laxus squints his eyes, discerning the blurred figure of a petite white-haired woman standing before him.

"No, it's me, Lisanna. Gosh, Laxus, you reek of alcohol!" Lisanna pinches her nose to hold her breath.

After wiping his eyes, Laxus shows great disappointment. "So, Lisanna... *Hiccup* have you come to *Hiccup* play with Big bro Laxus...?"

"No, I've come to get you under Master Bob's request. Now let's get you home." Lisanna gently supports Laxus by his arms as he wobbly gets up on his feet, then walks the wobbly man out and into the street. she almost stumbles several times on her way because of how heavy and woobly Laxus is.

"Your sister is beautiful like diamond in the sky. Hehe... *Hiccup*

"Yeah, yeah." Lisanna rolls her eyes, annoyed at how the beer has been constantly talking through Laxus and forcing her to listen to all his personal feelings. "Geez, I never thought that losing my sister would get you wasted like this."

*Zzz, zzz~* Laxus suddenly collapses, taking Lisanna along with him to the ground.

"Ouch." Lisanna crawls out from under Laxus' body before shaking him with all her might, but to no reponse. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me now. Wake up!"

"Mmm..."

Thankfully for Lisanna, Freed just so happens to walk by. "W-what happened here!" He rushes to help Lisanna carry Laxus off the ground. They carefully move his body around as his arms lies helplessly around their shoulders on each side.

"I'll fill you in latter. For now, let's just get Laxus over to my apartment. We are almost there." Lisanna says.

"But isn't Fairy Hill a female-exclusive apartment?"

"They'll just have to make an exception this once."

"Understood. Let's keep moving."

In short, they finally arrive inside the apartment. Even though they have become the center of attention for the ladies, Freed and Lisanna keep pushing forward until they reach a room on the second floor with a tag that reads: "Mira and Lisanna". Inside the room, they lay Laxus down on Mira's bed.

"Thanks for your help, Freed. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"It's only natural. After all, I can never turn my back on Laxus." Freed soon frowns when he catches Laxus not only having trouble catching his breath, but also shedding a drop of tear in his dream. "I have never seen like Laxus like this before. What exactly happened?"

"He was drinking his sorrow away at Blue Pegasus. You should know the rest of the story."

"Hmm, to think that a womanizer like Laxus would actually beat himself up over losing one girl, that is indeed surprising."

"That just shows how much my sister means to him..." Lisanna smiles as she places her hand on Laxus' cheek. A while later, she gets a glass of water and let Freed force it down Laxus' throat with a little help from Freed.

An hour has passed.

*Coughs* Laxus slowly opens his eyes, glancing around the room bewildered and half-sober.

"Laxus, you're awake." Freed says.

"How are you feeling?" Lisanna asks.

Ignoring Freed and Lisanna, Laxus covers his face with his hand and asks, "What happened? Where... am I?" Nevertheless, a sniff is all it takes for him to answer his own question. Mira's scent used to be pleasant for Laxus. Now, it is just painful. "This is Mira's room. I... I need to go."

"Not so fast!" Freed skillfully pins down Laxus back to the bed, earning a growl from him.

"Let go of me!" Laxus struggles to get loose, though Lisanna renders him helpless when she decides to join in as well.

"Stay put! You're in no condition to leave yet!" Freed exclaims.

"Freed is right, and we still have matters to discuss with you!"

Heaving under his breath, Laxus closes his eyes. "Alright, I give up... You win." He lets out a deep breath as soon as Freed and Lisanna releases him, followed by an excruciating groan. "I'm a mess, aren't I? It's no wonder she hates me..."

Lisanna sighs. "You know that's not true. Any girl would be lucky to have a strong, good-looking man like you. The only problem is... " she hesitates to continue, and a tense moment of silence brews by.

"You're a fool out of love." Freed finishes her sentences. He knows just what danger he is currently treading on, yet it's a risk he's willing to take for Laxus' own good.

"You think I don't know that!? I learned that the hard way!" Laxus sits up before leaning against the comfy headboard. "Hmm?" He thoroughly searches through his chest pocket, looking for the one thing he can not part with. The longer he searches, the more anxious he becomes.

"Is this perhaps what you're looking for? It fell off your pocket back on the street." Lisanna shows Laxus his photograph and squeals when he snatches it away from her.

"Thank goodness. I though I had lost it forever."

Lisanna giggles with her back hand covering her mouth. "That photograph must mean a lot to you. My sister has one just like that. See?" She points her finger at the wall next to the bed. There hangs a huge portrait of Mira and Laxus dancing together in a ballroom. How the sight melts Laxus' heart like butter.

"Whoa, that's huge! How could I not have noticed that before?" Freed gapes in awe.

"My sister treasures this portrait more than anything, so much that she wouldn't even let me touch nor clean it. Everyday, she would spent hours smiling on her bed as she stares at this portrait, just like you are now."

True, Laxus is indeed smiling without himself realizing it.

"Sadly, ever since her breakup with you, my sister would shed tears instead whenever she sees this portrait. Yet, she still refuses to take it down..."

"..."

Approaching his once again depressed friend, Freed places his hand on Laxus' shoulder and asks, "Laxus, you do know what this means, right?"

"What, just tell me already. Urgh!" A pillow unexpectedly came flying right to his face, and as it pillow slowly slides off his face, Laxus finds Lisanna pouting at him next to a facepalmed Freed.

"My sister still has feelings for you, dumbass. How dense can you possibly be!"

"... Tch, fine. If you guys know so much, tell me what am I supposed to do now."

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. First of all, apologize to my sister. Be sincere about how sorry you are before telling her how you feel."

Freed nods in agreement. "You should also convince Nathan otherwise, but he will most likely—"

"Nathan can suck my balls if he has a problem with that! Coz I'm not giving up on Mira, ever!" Laxus interrupts as a newfound determination lights within his eyes.

"Now that's the Laxus we all know and love." Freed raises up his thumb.

"Hehe~ look at you. All fired over my sister like a warrior of love~"

"S-shut up!"

Freed and Lisanna cracks up laughing at the sight of Laxus' annoyed and redden face, the exact same expression he's making in his photograph and the portrait hanging on the wall.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you so much for reading and for all of your reviews. Your reviews are what inspire to keep writing and get better. Keep looking forward to the next chapter ^_^.**


	4. Give Me a Second Chance

A week has passed, and not a single day went by without Laxus missing Mira. He never thought he would be so nervous today, yet here he is this morning at the other side of the guild entrance gate fiddling with his purple shirt.

*Creaking door*

Ignoring the usual loud chattering of the crowd, Laxus confronts Mira straight on since Nathan isn't around, at least that's what his nose tells him. He rests his elbow on the bar counter and then snaps his finger twice at her. "Mira, a second please."

"... Hmm?" Her response is slower than usual when she turns around to face him, and the frown on her speaks a thousand words.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Laxus whispers. Until, a nasty thought crosses his mind, one that causes him to lose his temper immediately. "Nathan didn't mistreat you on your date, did he!?"

"No, it's nothing like that... really. It's just..." She pauses, placing her hands on her cheeks as they burn up, causing Laxus to be more curious than ever now. "I'm sorry. I don't think I should discuss such personal matter with anyone."

"Even me?" Laxus grunts under his breath.

"What, it's not like you were ever opened to me either. Now do you see why I was so upset with you?"

"Tch, believe me, Mira, I've learned my lesson."

Mira giggles. It's been a while since she last saw Laxus pout, and she is honestly starting to miss that adorable look on his face. "Well, if you really want to know, I guess I could tell you."

"I want to, but it better not concerns Nathan."

"Actually, it does." Mira fidgets her finger as the blush on her face grows even stronger. It sends Laxus a bad vibe. "Nathan proposed to me on our date, and I said—"

A sudden strong grip on her wrist interrupts Mira.

"Don't say it... Please, I beg you."

From the way Laxus lowers his head, to the dark expression on his face, until the way his hand is trembling, Mira can't help but empathize with the man. "Laxus... is there something you've been hiding from me?" she asks while placing her hand on top of his, but Laxus only stays silent throughout the next few seconds.

"Listen," he finally whispers and releases his hand, "I know it's probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistake, but I just want you know that... I was wrong."

Mira never thought she'd live to see the day Laxus apologize to her, and it melts her heart to see how sincere he was. "Aww, Laxus... you know I will always forgive you."

"Truth is, I still have feelings for you, Mira. It was only until I had lost you that I realize how much you meant to me, so much that I couldn't get you off my mind no matter how hard I tried."

Again, her heart melts for the second time as she places her other hand on top of her breast. "Aww, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"So please, don't tell me it's too late to apologize..."

"Laxus, I never said it's too late."

"Then what about the proposal?"

"About that," She scratches her cheek with her finger, "I still haven't said 'yes' to Nathan yet."

In that instant, Laxus enthusiastically gets up on his feet and slams his hands on the counter. "In that case, please give me second chance. I promise you things will be different." Leaning his face closer and closer to Mira, Laxus' heart is beating fast like a speeding bullet. That is, until Mira pushes him away.

"I can't. I still have Nathan..."

Dying inside, Laxus falls back to his seat. Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, how the name sickens him to his stomach. "Damn that bastard!" He slams his fist on the counter and grits his teeth.

"Laxus, please don't take this the wrong way. It's just that love isn't something we can just throw away and replace as we see fit. Certainly not in just a day."

"Tch." Laxus jumps off from his seat and digs his hands inside his pockets as he walks toward the guild exit, however he stops to look at her one last time. "Mira, I love you more than ever now. That's why... I'll do whatever it takes to make you fall in love with me once more. You bet I will." With that, Laxus leaves Mira all flushed and dumbfounded as she watches him leave.

* * *

The street bazaar is bustling with life as always, and Laxus finds the sweaty smell and noise of the crowd almost intolerable. It certainly doesn't help his mood.

"Jewelries! Fine Jewelries!" A petite old salesman at a jewelry booth yells, showcasing variety of polished delicacies such as rings, necklaces, bracelets, tiaras, and earrings on his booth. Jewelries certainly doesn't pique Laxus' interest, but it is the tanned bulky man standing next to the booth that does.

"I'll take two of these." Nathan points his finger at a pair of diamond rings.

"That will be 5,000,000 jewels in total, sir."

"Didn't I make myself clear enough? I said I'll be taking them!"

"I can't possibly let you. Please leave before I call the authority. Urgh!" A ruthless grip on his collar suffocates the old man as Nathan smirks and pulls him closer to his face.

"Watch to whom you speaking to, old hag. You are in the presence Nathan Kreuz, Fairy Tail's strongest wizard!"

"They're yours... Please... *coughs* just put me down..." The old man struggles to get loose while kicking in the air, and for Laxus, that is the last straw.

"That's about enough of you."

"Heh? Pfft, it's you." Nathan reluctantly lets go of the man after he feels a rough hand clutching his shoulder from behind.

"You're coming with me. We're moving." Laxus, not liking the stares and whispers from the crowd, flashes Nathan along with him to a nearby narrow secluded alley and furiously pins his body against the wall. "Bastard! Think about how your action would tarnish the guild's reputation for a sec!"

Nathan smirks. "Heh, that coming from the man who once took the whole town as hostage and pitted guildmates against each other. You of all people have no right to reprimand me!"

Laxus can see his former self reflected through Nathan's eyes. Haunted by guilt, he growls as he hesitantly lets go of Nathan before taking a step back. "... Still, you didn't have to go so far over two stupid rings."

"Not stupid, luxurious! They make the perfect engagement rings for me and Mira."

"I see, so that's what this is all about." Laxus sighs, leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Tell you what, I need you to back out coz I'm taking Mira back. Or else..."

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Nathan asks in a condescending tone as he confronts the dragon slayer, to which Laxus quickly responds with a suppressed laughter.

"Imagine how Mira would feel when she finds out her future wannabe fiance was mistreating an old man."

"Damn you! You dare threaten me!?" Nathan launches a sucker punch at Laxus' face, but this time Laxus dodges the attack by tilting his head to the side and doesn't flinch one bit when the wall next to his face crumbles from the impact. Grabbing Nathan by his forearm with both hands, Laxus quickly throws him over his shoulder down to the ground.

"Ugh!"

"Mira deserves to know this true color of yours. I've just about had it." Laxus glowers at the puffing man lying helplessly on the ground.

"What are you waiting for, then? Go ahead and tell her."

Groaning, Laxus crouches next to Nathan's face. "It kills me to say this, but Mira does love you more than you ever deserve. That's why I need you to break up with her so that she and I can get back together."

"Forget it. Mira is mine and mine alone."

"Don't fuck with me if you know what's good for you! I'll take her by force even if I have to!"

"Force, you say?" Nathan snickers, pushing himself off the ground to his feet and then boastfully coming face to face with Laxus. "Then let's make a deal. If you promise to keep your lips sealed about what just happened, I'll agree to bet Mira on the line in fight in a one-on-one duel with you. What do you say to that?"

"..."

"But only under one condition, that whoever loses must forever stay out of her life."

"..."

"Come on, Laxus. Don't tell me you're too chicken as always to accept my challenge. Think about it. This may be your one and only chance." When Nathan offers Laxus a handshake, Laxus hesitates to shake his hand until he finds his courage after thoughts of Mira smiling at him surge through his mind.

"It's a deal."

"Now we're talking! Meet me at Magnolia South Gate Park this midnight and get ready to get your ass whooped."

"You talk too much. Do me a favor and scram!"

After releasing his hand from Laxus, Nathan climbs up the alley by jumping wall to wall like a ninja as the sunlight blinds Laxus from keeping up with his speed. "Don't you chicken out now, Laxus!" His last words echo throughout the alley.

"Hmph, show off." Laxus mumbles to himself while he strolls out the alley. Much to his surprise, someone has been waiting to greet him just outside.

"Young man, thank you for saving me earlier."

The petite sweet-looking old man reminds Laxus of his grandfather, and he can't stop himself from smiling. "Don't mention it, gramps. You take care of yourself now."

"Please, wait." The old man grabs Laxus by his hand before he could leave, and Laxus waste no time kneeling down on one knee to meet the old man's height, curious as to why the old man looks so serious.

"I'm listening..."

"*Coughs* I want you to have these. Consider them my tokens of gratitude."

"These are...!" His eyes widens at the sight of two diamond rings the old man is presenting on his palm. "I'm sorry, but I can not possibly accept something so precious." The next thing he knows, however, the ring has already fallen into his hand as the old man gently folds his hands around his.

"I overheard everything. You go get him and win your girlfriend back. I shall be right here rooting for you and the day I see you two walk hands to hands with these rings around your fingers."

Warmth feels Laxus inside his heart. Now he can't stop himself from smirking as he clasps the rings in his hand. "You bet I will. Thanks for everything, gramps." Having got up on his feet and turned his back on the old man, Laxus raises one hand at him as he walks.

Laxus keeps the diamond rings on his way back home inside his coat pocket, the very same pocket he now keeps most treasured photograph at.

* * *

Back home bare chested in his backyard, Laxus pushes himself to the limit doing two hundred reps of pushups under the glaring sun. Sweats trickle down his forehead along his nose before dripping off his chin, while his ripped exposed body glistens in the sun as he is puffing. All he can think about is not losing to Nathan.

"198, 199... 200!" He moans as he drops to his chest, rolling on his back to spread his tensed bulky arms on each side. "Ahh... hah..."

*Door bells*

Laxus sighs. "Who the hell is it!?"

"It's me, Mira."

"M-Mira!?" Laxus immediately jumps to his feet, dashes through his living room, and bangs the door open. He thought he was just hearing stuffs, but there she is gasping before him with her hand covering her mouth.

Laxus, not realizing he is still half-naked and all sweaty, rests his elbow on the door jamb and asks, "Hey, why are you staring at me like that?"

Mira is lost for words. Her eyes continue to trail down Laxus' body up from his pumping chest, down to his rock-hard abs, until the bulge of his pants. She's too distracted to even notice the odor of his sweats.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stare." She blushes as she faces away.

"So, what brings you here to my little slice of hell?"

"I, I just came here to speak with you, Laxus..."

"Then come on in and make yourself at home." Laxus gestures Mira to follow him inside but later frowns when she only stands silent by the door with her dropped to the ground. "Hey, are you just gonna stand there all day or what? I thought you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes I did, but first..." Mira finally looks Laxus in the eyes, covers her nose, and yells, "go take a shower and put some clothes on, you perv!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks you guys so much for reading and patiently waiting for the long update. Keep looking forward to the next chapter. Also, I will be more than thrilled if you would share your comment with me for this chapter ^_^.**


	5. Stay

The tempting sounds of Laxus taking a shower brings a thousand images to Mira as she sits quietly on the edge of his bed. When the faucet knob squeaks, she glances toward the semi-transparent bathroom door to find a blurred figure of Laxus drying himself up with his towel. How she struggles not to picture him naked.

"Sorry for the wait." Laxus says, coming out half-naked with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Intentionally, he stretches his triceps behind his back and smirks when Mira winces after seeing his muscle flex. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"... Just shut up and get changed." She tosses him his crumpled sleeveless black shirt and red pants right to the face, to which Laxus only chuckles.

"You may want to turn around, unless you want to see me naked."

"Yeah, as if!" She hastily leaves the room flustered.

Patiently waiting at the living room, Mira shakes her head at what a chicken coop the place is with litters scattered all over the floor and Laxus' fur coat lying in the midst of the mess. She goes to pick up his coat, and when she does, a pair of diamond rings fall off the coat along with a certain photograph.

"Hmm?" Despite the glimmer of the rings, Mira is more drawn to the photograph as she bends down to pick it up. A heartfelt smile quickly runs across her face for the next few seconds.

"Mira, I'm ready now."

Panicking, she quickly put the diamond rings and photograph back inside the pocket before throwing the coat back to where it was. "Oh hey, Laxus." She fakes him a smile.

"Well, I'm listening."

"You see... It's about this morning. I felt really bad about hurting your feeling, and I don't want you to ever think that you weren't good enough for me, so I came to apologize..."

"Mira..." Laxus whispers as he resists the very urge of pulling her into his arms. "Don't apologize. What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger."

"Thanks..."

"I may not be worthy of you now, but one day I can be the man of your dream if you would just give me the chance."

"Laxus, please, I don't want you to think like I'm forcing you to change according to my will."

"On the contrary." He gently pokes her forehead with two fingers, causing Mira to blush while she gazes into his eyes. "It is for you and you only that I am willing to. Now close your eyes."

"Huh?"

"You love surprises, don't you? So close your eyes for me."

"... Aww alright." Mira gleefully closes her eyes and starts counting down from five. In that instance, she can hear him flashing back and forth inside the room which tempts her to count down even faster.

"3, 2, 1!"

When Mira opens her eyes, Laxus is panting in front of her with his hands on his knees. He now has his fur coat now on. "Damn you, girl... *Panting* who told you to start counting down from five...?"

Mira giggles. "So, what's my surprise?"

"Take a look around you."

Whereas the living room was such a mess before, now the room is sparkling clean and organized that Mira finds it hard to believe that she's still standing inside the same room. "Woah." She gapes.

"You hate how messy I am, I'll clean up for you. You want me to stop drinking, I'll quit drinking for good. You want me to give you my all, I'll give you my all. That's just how desperate I am about for you."

"Oh, Laxus..." Carried away by the romantic atmosphere, Mira finds herself hypnotized by Laxus' reddening face as she tilts her head and leans her lips closer and closer forward. She can feel his heavy, ragged breathing against her face. Until...

*Stomach growl*

The loud rumbling instantly kills the mood, and Laxus scowls at himself while Mira pulls away from him at the same time. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking..." Mira looks away blushing.

"Damn belly. Why now of all the times?" Sure, Laxus knows the answer to his own question, that he has not been eating regularly ever since Mira had left him because whatever he eats would only taste blend and remind him of how much he longs for her cooking.

"Wait here. I'll make you something."

"..."

Inside the kitchen, Mira is whistling as the steak on her pan sizzles. She flips the pan like a professional chef to sear the other side of the steak, then seasons the top with a pinch of salt and pepper before throwing in some minced garlic, butter, and thyme. By the time she starts basting the steak, the fragrance escapes the kitchen into the living room where Laxus has been walking back and forth. The irresistible smell draws Laxus in.

"That smells really good."

"Laxus, you startled me." Mira almost jumped when she noticed him stand next to her. This is the first time she and Laxus has ever been in the kitchen together, and Mira feels delighted yet unsure of how to proceed.

"Let me have a teeny bite."

"Hands off, Laxus!" She smacks his back hand away before Laxus could touch the steak, earning a grunt from him. "Be patient. I don't want you to burn yourself." When she catches his stomach growl yet again, however, Mira can't help but giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny about me starving to death, huh?"

"That's not it. I'm just happy that you would actually spend time talking with me. You were never available for me and always short on temper before, but now I see that you are serious about changing."

"I am. I won't even leave your side if you want me to."

"That's all I ever asked of you... If only you had realized it sooner..."

Laxus frowns as he watches her plate the steak beside a well-seasoned mashed potatoes. No longer able to hold himself back, his arms soon finds their way around her waist from behind. He then rests his chin on her shoulder and whispers, "Mira, tell me. Do you feel the same way I do? Have you still any feelings for me...?"

"..."

"I thought so." Laxus sighs, slowly pulling away from her as he releases his hand. "You don't have to answer me now. Just know that I'll always be right here waiting." he says before leaving her all alone in the kitchen with a sad, guilty expression on her face.

"Laxus, I'm sorry... I just don't know what's right anymore..."

Five minutes later, silence hangs in the air while Mira serves Laxus his food on a wooden dining table located in his backyard just outside the living room. She sits down opposite to him without saying a word.

Laxus, despite losing his appetite, knows better than to pout any longer and disrespect her sincere effort for him. He cuts a slice of the the steak, put it in his mouth, and starts chewing. The next thing he knows, he is wolfing down his food. "Qhis is weally good!" Laxus blurts with his mouth full, finally breaking the silence as Mira can't stop laughing at his bloated face which she finds cute as a button.

"Ah." Laxus leans back on his chair. "Thanks for the food. That was the best lunch I've ever had."

Having smiled at Laxus, Mira gets up on her feet and then stares at the ground when she catches him frown at her. "Um... I'd better get going now."

"Already?"

"Nathan may get suspicious of me if I return to the guild any later. After all, I couldn't tell him where I was going."

"Tch, that bastard..."

Spending time with Mira has been nothing but wonderful for Laxus, so much that he almost forgot about his fateful wager with Nathan. He wishes her to stay at least a little longer, so that he can spend what little time he may have left with her.

"... Fine, let's go. I can take you there in a blink of an eye." Laxus says.

"How so?"

"Call it another surprise." He smirks as he approaches to wrap his hands around her's. "You ready?"

"Yes."

In a flash, Mira finds herself clutching Laxus' hand for dear life while she and he travels in a speed of lightning. Before she knows it, they are both standing right in front the guild entrance gate.

"Woah! What just happened?"

"I flashed us both here with my magic. Remember how you've always wanted to know how it feels to travel in a speed of lightning? Well, there you have it."

"That was really fun, Laxus. We should do this again sometime." She smiles at him.

"... Sure."

Mira waves Laxus goodbye, and as soon as she disappears inside the guild, Laxus quickly drops down on his knee panting. "Fool... You didn't have to go so far just to impress her..."

Laxus has never flashed so far in his life, let alone carried someone along with him in the process, and that cost him every ounce of his magic.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Sensing a murderous chill behind him, Laxus looks back to find Nathan cracking his knuckles at him. "Just great, you're the last person I need to see right now."

"Here I thought Mira was acting strange today. Didn't think a rat was actually going behind my back and seeing my girlfriend."

Laxus forces himself up on his feet before returning Nathan his scowl. "She only came to talk. There's absolutely nothing going on between us."

"Bullshit! I bet you told her everything about this morning, didn't you!? That wasn't part of our deal, Laxus!"

"I am a man of my word. I'd rather die than go back on my word."

Nathan detects no lies through Laxus' unwavering eyes, and so he finally drops his guard. "Huh, You'd better be, or else I am calling off our bet. Don't forget to come on time this midnight coz I'm itching to clobber that pretty face of yours."

"You'll be sorry when I do."

The two walk past each other — Nathan toward the guild while Laxus toward the opposite direction. Little do they know that Mira has been eavesdropping behind the guild entrance gate.

"Laxus... what have you gotten yourself into...?" she mutters to herself.

* * *

Throughout the evening until the moon has risen, Mira can't bring herself to ask Nathan about the wager, sighing only when Nathan leaves the guild around 11 p.m after telling her he has an unattended business to finish. She too decides to call it a day.

Anxiety haunts her as she strolls through the dark quiet street, but she tries to shake it off, convincing herself that she's just over thinking the matter. Her walk feels like such a long trip until she arrives at her apartment.

Though when she enters her room, her biggest surprise of the day is yet waiting for her.

*Snores*

Mira instinctively flips on the light switch beside here and screams, "Who's there!?" Her eyes, however, soon twitches at the sight of a certain blonde sleeping half-naked on her bed. "La-Laxus!? Just what do you think you're doing inside my room!? Wake up!"

"Mmm... " Laxus lazily sits up and yawn as he stretches his hands. Still half-awake, he blinks his eyes twice before raising his right hand at her. "Hey."

"Don't you 'hey' me! Explain yourself!"

"Oh, me? I exhausted all my magic flashing you, so I thought I'd crash by the closest apartment from the guild. Next time, you may want to lock your do—"

"Put on your clothes!"

"R-right away." Threatened by Mira's demonic aura, Laxus wastes no time jumping off her bed to put his clothes back on.

"You shouldn't barge into someone's room as you wish, Laxus. You should've asked my permission first."

"Sorry, I just assumed you'd be cool with it since I did let you inside my room today. It won't happen again."

Next to Mira's giant portrait is an open window. As Laxus climbs onto the window stool, the strong wind causes his coat to flutter wild behind him. However Mira quickly grabs onto his coat before he could leap away, refusing to let go. "Wait, please stay just a bit longer."

"..."

"I know you're hiding something yet again from me..."

*Sigh* Laxus carefully turns around, squats on the window stool, and lift her chin up with his fingers so that she has no choice but to look up into his eyes. "Truth is, I came here because I may not have another chance to see your face up close like this. This beauty of yours... it never ceases to maze me."

"Last time? Laxus, you're not making any sense right now."

He gently pats her in the head, smiling. "I have somewhere to go now. You take good care of yourself for me."

"Laxus! Wait!"

It was too late. Laxus had leaped away and left some white furs of his coats to blow into Mira's face. With her hair dancing in the air, Mira takes a step back to look at her portrait hanging next to the window, and the frown of her face slowly changes into a smile as she gazes at Laxus' face.

 _Mira, tell me. Do you feel the same way I do? Have you still any feelings for me...?_

Mira, reminded of the photograph she found inside Laxus' coat, whispers with teary eyes, "... Yes I do, you idiot..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **And so the time has come for Laxus and Nathan to face off against each other in the next chapter. Also, I've been reading your reviews, and will continue to do so if you would also share your comment with me for this chapter ^_^.**


	6. Laxus vs Nathan

The moon shines so ever bright, and the wind whistles across the park as Laxus and Nathan march toward each other. Under the shade of the majestic giant tree, their heads in no time. "Swear upon your life that you will honor your bet!" Laxus glares, boring deep into the eyes of the smirking man.

"That goes to you too. Now come at me with all you've got and don't hold back!"

The two leap back simultaneously before taking their respective fighting stances. Laxus discharges lightning all around himself while Nathan activates his fiend soul which gradually transforms him into a humanoid creature clad in brown barbed leather armor. Furthermore, vampiric wings viciously sprout behind his back, and his teeth sharpen into fangs along with his nails.

"Gyaaaargh!" Nathan roars.

Unfazed in the slightest, Laxus strips into his black sleeveless shirt as he hurls his coat away toward the tree bark. "Come, I'm ready whenever you are." He wags his fingers twice toward his palm. Then, it happens in a blink of an eye. Laxus barely jumps out of the way when Nathan's fist is suddenly just inches away from his face. "Damn... he's fast."

"You've seen nothing yet!" Nathan catches Laxus by his forearm in the air and throws him over his shoulder, slamming him down to the ground the way Laxus did to him back at the alley.

"Ngh!"

"Tell me. How do you like the taste of your own medicine?"

"Grr." Flashing himself off the ground, Laxus reappears behind Nathan with a murderous intent in his eyes, however Nathan quickly goes aerial before Laxus can land his fist. "Bad move!" A huge lightning bolt emerging from the sky instantly strikes Nathan back to the ground, paralyzing him on his knee.

"Not bad... not bad at all." Nathan chuckles. His paralyzed body recovers fast as he wobbly gets up on his feet, but before he knows what hit him, Laxus has send an uppercut up his jaw followed by a spinning left hook to his guts. "Gargh!" He coughs up blood.

"You may be fast, but I will always be faster." Laxus continues to deliver punches after punches toward the face as Nathan coughs up even more blood. Until his hands are going numb, Laxus grabs Nathan by his neck and ruthlessly pins him down to the ground with him. "That's enough... *panting* You've lost."

"Heh, think again."

"Hmm? W-what the!" Laxus' eyes widen as his body unexpectedly levitates on its own.

"Telekinesis." Nathan raises his hand. "I never thought you'd push me so far as to resort to my signature psychic power. You... you shall now know the true meaning of pain!" The moment Nathan clenches his fist, excruciating pain immediately soars throughout Laxus' body as his every rib fractures from inside.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!"

"Scream louder for me! Make me feel even more alive!" Nathan laughs like a villain watching Laxus writhe in pain. As if torturing him from the inside isn't enough, Nathan proceeds to slam Laxus over and over against the ground with his telekinesis until he breaks a rib or two.

"Ugh! Ngh! Arghhh!"

"Hahaha! You might as well give up now. There ain't no way a mere lightning user like you can hope to lay a finger on me!"

Laxus eventually drops face down on the surface, and Nathan saunters toward the panting dragon slayer before crouching down beside him. With a wide grin on his face, he grabs a handful of Laxus' blonde hair to lifts his face up toward his. "Huh, just look at you now. How the mighty have fallen."

"You coward... fight me like a man."

"Speaking of man, what makes you think that Mira would want an inconsiderate man like you? For her sake, you should just let her find her happiness with me, a man capable of truly loving her!"

"Grr."

"But tell you what, Laxus," Nathan whispers close to his ear, "if you would get down on your knees and beg, then maybe, just maybe, I'll give her to you."

"Over my dead body!" Catching Nathan off guard, Laxus sends him flying in the face across the park and quickly soars after him in his lightning body mode. He closes in on him so fast that Nathan has no chance to recover his balance.

"You seem to have not learned your lesson. With my telekinesis, I can— Huh?" Nathan's attempt at moving Laxus with his hand fails, and he soon finds himself beaten up in the air with rapid punches and kicks. "Ugh, but how!?"

"Funny you should ask." Laxus deliver a strong blow down Nathan's stomach, sending him crashing to the ground as his eyes bulge out in pain. When Laxus stands next to him with his eyes closed, everything finally makes sense to Nathan.

"Your eyes... heh, I see you've figured out the condition of my magic..."

"Right. Your telekinesis is a form of eye magic, common to those of the Thunder God Tribe I lead. You won't get me again as long as I don't look you in the eyes."

"How reckless... and yet you still looked me in the eyes when I approached you."

"All eye magics are subject to a cooldown due to the strain it puts on the user's eyes. I could easily tell from the weaker gleam in your eyes and decided to just play along."

Nathan chuckles, wiping off the blood around his mouth as he recovers on his feet. "Impressive, but what can you do now that you can't see me? Stop underestimating me, Laxus!" Nathan rushes to strike Laxus head-on, however much to his frustration, Laxus smoothly dodges each one of his incoming attacks like a blind kung fu master.

"Speak for yourself. You're the one underestimating my keen senses of smell and hearing as a dragon slayer."

"Stay still, you bastard!"

"This has gone on long enough. It ends now!" Laxus counters Nathan with a quick poke to his chest, paralyzing him on his feet only for a second yet enough to execute his finishing move. "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!"

"No... I can't possibly— GYARGHHH!" Blinding light envelops Nathan, and when his fiend soul take over forsakes him, he knows all too well that the battle is over.

* * *

*Gasp* Mira sits up wide awake to the loud thundering sound of Laxus' roar, breathless as she watches the heavy rain fall against the window pane with her hand on top of her breast. "That was..." She hurriedly jumps out of bed, grabs her umbrella, and runs for the door.

"Sis, where are you going this late of an hour?" Lisanna asks coming out from her room while still wiping her eyes.

"Sorry I woke you up, Lis. I promise to be back before you know it."

"Sis, wait!" Too bad for her, Mira has left without even closing the door. "Geez, what's gotten into her all of the sudden...?

* * *

Laxus, drenched under rain, has been waiting for Nathan to say a word to him ever since his defeat, but since Nathan is still too busy licking his wound on the ground, Laxus finally decides to do the right thing. "Take my hand. We'll both catch cold if we stay here any longer."

"Don't you pity me! Leave me alone!" Nathan smacks Laxus' hand away.

"... Alright, if that's how you feel."

Little does Laxus know, that as soon as he turns his back on Nathan, an evil smile quickly forms across Nathan's face. He cunningly uses his magic to erase his scent and carefully sneaks up on Laxus from behind as the heavy rain disguises the sound of his footsteps.

"Ngh!" Freezing in place, Laxus stares in disbelief at the sight of a bloody dagger edge piercing through the small of his back. His heartbeat pumps faster than ever, and blood starts dripping out from his mouth. "You... how could you..."

"Hehe. Haven't anyone ever told you not to turn your back on your enemy? The fight isn't over until one of us dies." Nathan ruthlessly pulls out his dagger, causing Laxus to fall on his knees while covering his open wound with his bare hand. Next, he grabs Laxus by the back his shirt before hurling him away toward the tree bark, ripping off his shirt in the process.

"Gargh!" Laxus coughs out blood from the impact as his body slowly falls against the tree bark. Nathan doesn't let up. He instantly closes in the gap and mercilessly punches him right in the wound, laughing as he watches Laxus scream out in unimaginable pain.

"You have no frickin idea how much I hate you. Your arrogance, and all of your guts!" He repeatedly stomps Laxus on the back of his head before grinding his foot, laughing even louder as the dragon slayer grovel and feast on mud. Once again, he kicks him straight in the which forces Laxus to roll over to his back in yet another immense pain.

"Ah... ah..." His life flashes before his very eyes. Laxus can no longer feel anything even as Nathan straddles on top and him and sends punches left and right to his face. His sight is blurring over time, and eventually, he passes out.

"Heh, that should teach him a lesson." Nathan gets up on his feet, spits on Laxus, and delivers one last stomp between his legs. Not getting any more reaction out of him, he proceeds to grab and put on Laxus' coat as his spoil of war before digging his hands inside its pockets. "With this victory, I've defeated all the S-class wizard in Fairy Tail. Hmm, these are..."

That's when he finds them, the diamond rings and photograph inside the coat pockets.

"What hypocrite. You did go behind my back and bought these rings, after all. Thanks, Laxus, in the end you just saved me a million jewels." Nathan puts back the diamond rings inside the coat pocket but shreds the photograph he finds extremely distasteful to pieces. Finally, he laughs as he walks away, leaving the bare-chested man to die from gradual blood loss.

"..."

* * *

 _It was a sunny day under the very same shade. Birds are singing on the tree branches, and leaves are falling_ _like snow onto the hair of a certain blonde who's been walking back and forth nervously as if the world itself is about to end._ _He never thought he would ever love a woman so much, let alone ask her to meet him in private._

 _"Laxus~ Oh Laxus~"_

 _There she is waving at him by the stairs, the silver-haired goddess that shines brighter than the sun itself in his eyes._ _The closer she runs toward him, the faster his heart is beating, yet he only leans against the tree bark and smirks at her with his arms crossed._

 _"Thanks for coming despite your busy schedule."_

 _She looks at him with a curious look in her eyes, catching a slight hint of blush around his cheeks._ _"So, umm... how can I help you?"_

 _"I just need you to listen. There's something I've been dying to get off my chest."_

 _She tilts her head in curiosity_ _"I'm all ears_ _, Laxus._ _"_

 _"Err, how should I put it?" He scratches the back of his scalp and sighs. "I know we weren't actually the best of childhood friends, and that I was always a jerk to you... but_ _ever since we got back from the grand magic game, I have been infatuated by thoughts of you every single day."_

The woman in question gasps as she covers her mouth with her hands. Her cheeks slowly match the color of his cheeks to the point where she can no longer feel her face. "I-I don't know what to is all just too sudden."

 _"Mira, would you... would you please be my g-girlfriend?"_

 _Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait long until she jumps to his embrace. "Yes, I would. I thought you'd never ask..."_

 _Having wrapped his arms round her waist, he rests his forehead against hers and whispers, "I promise to love you_ _forever,_ _till the day I_ _ **die.**_ _"_

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading. Writing this chapter has been exceptionally challenging for me, however your wonderful and inspiring review will definitely make it worth my while ^_^.**


	7. Say Something

" _I promise to love you forever, till the day I die."_

* * *

"That's right... I can't die yet... not here..." Lying flat and powerless on his chest, the dying man digs his fingers deep into the moist red-stained ground and groans as his entire body perishes in pain. He forces himself up but immediately splashes right back into his pool of blood. "Gah, ah..." Even so, he refuses to give up.

Meanwhile, somewhere close by on the lonely street, catching her breath and splashing through the puddles is none other than his beloved.

"Laxus, please be alright..." The constant screaming of a man echoing throughout the street has long stopped, making Mira that much more anxious for she could only imagine what Laxus may have gone through. "Laxus! Where are you!?"

"ARGHHH!"

Mira wastes no time sprinting toward where the scream was coming from. Nothing, however, prepares her more for what she's about to see when she finally arrives by the park climbing stair.

A huge lightning strike reveals Laxus standing lifeless between her and the giant tree while covering his open front wound with his bare hand. His face is bruised and battered; so is his upper body. Trail of blood lingers behind him while the rain continues to wash away even more down his abdomen.

Mira drops her umbrella at the sight.

"Laxus!" She rushes toward him without paying much attention to the stairs, causing her to trip the whole way down until she splashes into a puddle of mud below. Getting dirty however is the least of her concerned right now. She quickly recovers and once more rushes for Laxus.

"What happened!? Who did this to you!?" Mira asks, to which Laxus only stays silent even when she later shakes his forearms for answers. The dull, dreary look in his eyes remains unchanged.

"Laxus, please, say something."

"..."

"Say something, please!"

"..."

It is only by then that Mira notices the trajectory of Laxus' eyes staring down at what seems to be pieces of photograph floating on the ground and realizes how devastated Laxus must have been.

"You came..." Laxus finally whispers.

"Oh, Laxus, thank God. We need to get you treated, fast!"

"Don't bother. I'm not gonna make it..." Laxus promptly falls forward into Mira's embrace, and as his bare chest is pressing hard against her breast, Mira can feel the thundering beat of his heart as well as his heavy breathing around her neck. Carefully, she moves him down to the ground along with her before resting his head on top of her lap.

"Mira..."

"Hush, don't talk. Save your strength." Mira chews her lower lips at the frail sympathetic look Laxus is giving her, the very same look Lisanna once gave her on that tragic night. Fate plays such cruel tricks. She never thought it would force to relive the same painful moment again.

"Gah!" Laxus coughs up some blood, causing Mira to panic as she rubs his chest around with her hand. Terrified of what death has in store for him, Laxus weakly reaches out his hand to Mira. "Hold my hand and don't let go. That's... my only final wish."

Sending tears like raindrops down Laxus' face, Mira shakes her head as she folds her hands around his trembling hand, "No... you are going to make it. I beg you please don't do this to me!"

"Listen, you have to let me go. I am nothing but a horrible man you've shed enough tears for. This is for the best."

"You're wrong. " Mira shakes her head yet again as she tightens the grasp of her hands. "Laxus, being with you was the happiest moment of my life."

Laxus smiles as he tenderly strokes her soaking wet hair with his other hand. Her kind words was all he needed to hear right now. "Thanks. Being with you was also the happiest moment of my life. I glad... that I was your man."

"Please... hang in there... don't leave me."

"Listen, I should've bought you flowers and held your hands... gave you all my hours... and take you on missions with me when I still had the chance. Those are my only regrets."

"Stop! Just stop! I don't wanna hear it... you promised you'd love me forever, so don't you dare die on me now!"

Laxus gently runs his hand across her cheek to her eye, wiping away her tears with his thumb as he smiles at her for the last time. "I've lived up to my promise. Thanks for giving me the chance to love you—" In that instance, his hand drops splashing to the ground beside her.

"Laxus? Laxus?" Mira desperately shakes his body to no response. If anything, his hand gets colder and colder by the second while the color of his face slowly fades away, and that's when reality slaps her in the face.

Laxus is dead.

"LAXUS!" A huge lightning strike follows after her scream as Mira buries her face between Laxus' chest. No longer able to feel his heart beating, she screams and screams and screams until she exhausts herself. " Please come back to me... You're the only man I have ever truly loved..." Her voice cracks like a little girl. For God knows how long she grieves by his side, and strangely, she starts hearing voices inside her head.

* * *

" _Sis, how long do you plan on lying there?"_

" _..."_

" _Wake up."_

" _..."_

" _Wake up!"_

* * *

Mira surprisingly wakes up to Lisanna sitting on a chair beside her bed. Moreover, for an unknown reason, her head is hurting so bad as if a huge rock had just collapsed on top of her head.

"You had me really worried there, Sis. I thought you'd never wake up, plus you were crying, screaming, and rolling around in your sleep."

"What happened...?" Mira sits up and rubs her head with her hand, squealing when she accidentally scratches a huge bump on her head. Before long, it all quickly comes back to her. "That's right, Laxus! He's... he's gone..."

" Gone?" Lisanna tilts her head. "But he's right over there." She points her finger toward the open balcony of the room. There stands the wounded dragon slayer resting his arms on the railing while gazing at the stars with his bare, broad back exposed to the the two ladies.

Mira wipes her eyes before pinching herself. Yes, she saw him died at the park a while ago with her very eyes, so how is it possible that she and Laxus are now back at the apartment, and why does her head hurts so much? Nevertheless, she isn't dreaming.

"Lisanna, could you please give us a moment?"

"I understand." Lisanna quietly leaves the room. As soon as she closes the door, Mira gets out of bed and slowly approaches Laxus with her hand on top of her breast until she's right behind him on the balcony.

"Laxus, It's really you, isn't it? Tell me this isn't just a dream."

"..."

His silent treatment is killing her, so Mira takes it upon herself to wrap her arms around his waist from behind before burying her face inside the cleavage of his back. Immediately, Laxus can feel her body trembling all over him. "Please, say something. Anything..."

Laxus grunts, finally giving up on the idea of honoring his bet with Nathan. "How's your head doing?" he asks.

"I'm fine, but more importantly, tell me everything that happened. Who did this to you?"

"I was... err, you see, robbed by bandits."

"The truth." Annoyed, she grabs him a handful below the belt, threatening to squeeze unless he changes his mind.

"A-alright, you win. Please let go now." Right after Mira spares him, Laxus beckons her to stand next to him, and so she rests her arms on the railing beside him as the breeze gently blows across their faces.

"It all started this morning when..." Laxus talks on and on as Mira attentive listens to his every story starting from the diamond rings incident, his bet and fight with Nathan, until...

* * *

 _ **An hour ago.**_

 _Finally on his feet, Laxus was dragging himself half-way through the park. He knew he had to stop his bleeding somehow If he were to make it and decided with great resolve to seal off his open wounds by burning them with his lightning._

" _ARGHHH!" His life flashed before his eyes for the second time the moment he simultaneously thrust his lightning-infused hands toward the surfaces of his front and back wounds. He was quickly losing consciousness, until he heard Mira call his name._

" _Laxus!"_

 _There was his angel running down the park climbing stair. Sadly,much to his dismay, she tripped, bumped her head on the stair edge, rolled down the stairs into a puddle of mud, and fainted._

" _Hey..." Needless to say, Laxus dragged himself over to his unconscious beloved. He crouched down to carry her on his back and moaned as her weight pressured against injured body. "I swear... you will be the death of me..."_

 _It was a gruesome, tedious, freezing walk on the street. The rain kept pouring down like blinding sheet on their bodies, and could only persevere as he grinded his teeth from the knew he was reaching his limit._

"Please... hang in there... don't leave me." _Mira suddenly whispered in her dream just when Laxus was about to give up, giving him a newfound determination as he stopped to glance at her innocent sleeping face._

" _Heh," Laxus smirks,"Something like this isn't enough to stop me, you hear? You Just rest..."_

 _The whole way back to Fairy Hill, Mira continued to talks in her sleep from time to time which keeps Laxus' smirk from ever fading, especially when she whispers, "You're the only man I have ever truly loved..." That certainly made his day, from rainy, to sunny._

* * *

"Lisanna was outside the apartment waiting for you to come back when she instead found me carrying you on my back. I believe you know the rest of the story." Laxus concludes.

Mira, having heard the whole story, is unsure whether to be sad, angry, or thankful to Laxus. All she knows is that she can no longer hold back her tears. "Hey, what's the matter...?" Laxus frowns at her. To his surprise, Mira suddenly rams into him and breaks down in tears.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She repeatedly smacks her fist on his chest. "Have any idea how worried sick I was about you!? I thought you were dead, Laxus! How could you!?"

Clenching his teeth, Laxus only stays silent as Mira continues to take her emotions out on him. Until, he grabs her wrist to stop her. "That's enough! I'm not perfect, alright? Stop asking so much of me!"

Mira drops down to her knees. "Damn it... I thought I'd never see you again..." Before long, Laxus crouches down and pulls her in to his arms, allowing her to sob on his chest while he strokes her thrice on the back.

"Sorry I yelled at you."

"No, you're right... All this time, I have always failed to appreciate the good in you and only think about how I feel. Yet you, Laxus... no man would go so far for me like you would. I never should've let you go."

"I know that better than anyone, Mira. It is only until you've lost someone will you realize how much that person means to you."

"I'm sorry. I'm the one to blame for all this."

Laxus sighs, gently pushing Mira off his chest with his hands clasped on her shoulders so that she can look him in the eyes. "Look, that's all behind us. All that matters now is that you and I are back together."

"Back... together?" An awkward silence hangs in the air as Mira stares curiously at Laxus.

"Sorry. I, I didn't mean it that way..." Laxus scratches the back of his scalp, unaware of the reddening of his cheeks. "I know it's probably to soon for us to—" Laxus couldn't finish his sentence for in that instant Mira has sealed his lip with hers, and he soon finds himself deepening the kiss as they both drown in the moment with their eyes closed. Grabbing the back of each other's neck, their lips refuse to part.

"I love you, Laxus." Mira whispers.

"I love you too." Laxus whispers back before stealing another kiss. Outside on the balcony under the stars, the longest night of their lives goes on.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Thanks for reading and patiently waiting for the update. It would mean the world to me if you would share with me what you think of this chapter or give your criticism so that I can improve myself. See you at the next chapter ^_^.**


	8. Downfall

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Laxus hisses in pain the moment Mira applies an ice pack around his black, swollen right eye.

"Leave that on for at least twenty minutes, okay?"

"Fine..." He reluctantly presses it against his face while watching Mira soak a white towel inside a bucket of hot water before wringing it, groaning from time to time as she later cleans the blood-tainted spots on his arms, body, and face.

"How could anyone possibly do something so cruel..."

"Beats me. He must've really hated me."

Biting her lip, Mira proceeds to wrap bandages across Laxus' chest from his waist and then wraps even more around his rock hard abs where the stab wound is.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, watch it will ya!"

"Laxus!" She scolds him. "Stop moving so I can treat you properly. Honestly... you're such a big baby."

"Tch, whatever." Laxus looks away to his side, and there it is again, his usual pouting face that Mira finds extremely adorable. She swears she could just eat him up right now. "Just promise you'll be more gentle..."

"Promise." A big smile from her is all it takes for Laxus to behave before she picks up where she left off, catching only a moan from the man as she does. "There, all's done~" She pecks him on the cheek as reward.

"Thanks." His smirk is charming, and Mira starts turning red. She does after all secretly find him somewhat more attractive with wounds and bandages on, for they make him look so much badass.

"Y-you're welcome. Well, it's really late. I shall be over in Lisanna's room if you need me, okay?" Before she can walk away from him, however, Laxus quickly grabs her wrist to stop her but accidentally pulls her down instead on her bottom to his lap, causing Mira to shriek while he himself starts to panic.

It sure was awkward.

"Err, Laxus? Just what do you think you're doing?" Her eye twitches. However soon to her surprise, Laxus suddenly pulls her into his arms and rests his chin on her shoulder without a care where he had just dropped his ice pack.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It's just... now that I finally have you back, I wish you could stay with me for a little bit longer..."

"Oh, Laxus, all you needed to do was ask."

Laxus sniffs her around the neck, taking in her pleasant cherry smell he yearned so much. "Damn it, Mira... I missed you so much." he whispers; his hand's grasping tight on her bed sheet. The next thing he knows, Mira has turned around and reached her arms behind his neck while her legs now hangs loosely on each side of his thigh. Her big blue eyes captivate him.

"I missed you just as much." She whispers back. Her finger slowly trails down to his bare chest, turning Laxus on as the color of his cheeks now matches hers. "You and me... let's make this a night to remember..."

Despite being severely injured, Laxus surprisingly doesn't hesitate one bit to give her a nod. "Then you'd best prepare yourself, for the night has only just begun." He grins, and Mira promptly pushes him down to bed before straddling on top of him to find her position.

"Oh, Laxus, you have no idea how long I've waited for this..."

"Heh, then what are you still waiting for?"

The room atmosphere quickly turns romantic the moment Laxus dims the light after switching off the table lamp. It is by then Mira finally starts unzipping his pants.

* * *

Fifteen minutes of passionate kissing, thrusting, and moaning later...

* * *

"Wow... that was amazing... really amazing..." Panting and sweaty under the cover as the woman beside him, Laxus can't stop himself from smiling. Yes, his body did pay the price, but it was definitely worth it.

"Yes it was..." Mira exhales deeply through her mouth. "It's a miracle we didn't wake Lisanna up after all that." She scoots closer to Laxus, and as she tenderly strokes his chest with her hand, she can feel his chest pumping along with the fast beating of his heartbeat. "Tell me. How's your wounds doing?"

Laxus only smirks at her. "Never better."

"Good. Now close your eyes and go to sleep, alright?"

"You should too. Good night, Mira..."

"Goodnight." She kisses him one last time on the cheek. Exhausted, it doesn't take long until Laxus falls into a deep slumber. Mira on the other hand plans on getting dressed before making it to Lisanna's room, but since she is also just as exhausted, a yawn escapes her instead, and thus she soon falls asleep with her hand still tangled around Laxus' for the rest of the night.

* * *

A huge lightning strike at the park reveals Nathan clenching his teeth after he finds out that Laxus is missing. "Damn you, Laxus! Don't think I'll let you get away with this!" Reminded of how badly injured Laxus is, however, Nathan is confident that Laxus won't be showing up to guild tomorrow and he will have more than enough time to shut him up by then. Right now there is only one person in his mind, Mira...

* * *

Lisanna is in for a big surprise the next morning. As she is the first to wake up, she unconsciously enters her older sister's room to borrow her comb like every other morning. Immediately, her jaw drops to discover some clothes and pants scattered all over the floor. "Gosh, whatever happened here?" she ponders. Though Laxus spooning her older sister on the bed shortly answers her question.

"Mmm." A moan startles Lisanna when Mira suddenly rolls over in her sleep. Having Laxus' breath now consistently blowing against her face eventually wakes her up, and she can feel her fingers digging into something hard as she slowly opens eyes. "Eep!" Mira yelps discovering Laxus lying so close to her with his arm around her shoulder. On the other hand, Laxus only continues to snore.

"My, oh my, someone sure had fun last night~" Lisanna giggles, catching Mira's attention in an instant.

"C-cut it out, Lis!"

"Hehe~ I understand. Don't want to prolong my stay and intrude on your private time now, do I?" Lisanna closes the door giggling, and with that, Mira can finally let her guard down.

"Mmm, mmm..." Mistaking Mira as his pillow, Laxus unexpectedly cuddles her closer in his sleep. His forehead now presses against her.

Mira quickly turns red

Nervous, she struggles to free herself from his seize, and that's when she accidentally knees the poor man in the tent of his boxer. "Gahhh!" Laxus immediately yells wide awake. His arm scrams from her to his abused region while his muscle tenses. "What was that for!"

"Aww so sorry. I didn't mean to do... that."

Laxus groans and squints his eyes in pain. "I swear, Mira. You really are the death of me."

Anyway," She changes the subject, "I better get ready for guild." Laxus only frown at her as Mira jumps out of bed, picks up her clothing, and head to the shower room. Naughty thoughts flood his mind the moment the shower starts running. He curses. If weren't for his injuries, he swears he would've forced his way in by now so that he may join her.

"Sorry it took so long." Mira comes out from the shower with only towel wrapped around her, bewitching Laxus with her beautiful, soaked silver hair. Getting dressed, she smiles apologetically at him. "I'll bring you home lunch and cook you dinner tonight. You're not ready to move out of bed yet, not until your body fully recovers."

As much as he likes the sound of that, Laxus shakes his head. "I'm going. there's no telling what Nathan would have in store for the both of us."

"I'll be fine, Laxus. You don't have to worry about me."

"Look, even he must've realized by now that I'm still alive. Are you really that naive to believe that he would actually just stand still and let himself get expelled!?"

"..."

Laxus sighs. "Sorry I yelled at you..." While he is staring at the floor, Mira places her hands around his cheeks before brushing her lips against his forehead.

"It's alright. I know you're just worried about me." Her smile wipes away his frown like magic.

"So, does that mean I may come along?"

"No."

"Tch, fine. Just be careful out there, you hear? I can't bare the thought of having to lose you again for the second time..."

"I will." Mira carefully lays Laxus back down on her bed, then spreads its cover over him as she admires his muscular body and dreamy face. "Sleep tight. I'll be back before you know it." She gently strokes his cheek. After Laxus has closed his eyes, Mira reluctantly parts from him and leaves the room as quietly as possible, but little did she know that Laxus has only been waiting for her to do just that.

* * *

The guild is less rowdy than usual. Serving drinks, smiling is somewhat a challenge since Mira is worried about Laxus and also anxious about her imminent confrontation with Nathan. Should she tell on him to Makarov now, or should she just handle him herself? Such is her dilemma.

*Creaking door*

All eyes turn to guild entrance gate when the fiend soul takeover mage makes his dramatic entrance with and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Impeccably well groomed, he straightens his tie before strutting his way through the guild aisle where Mira is gawking. His sudden playful wink sends chill down her spine.

"To my beloved angel, I present this gift to you."

Mira grabs the bouquet and asks, "Nathan, why the occasion?"

"I've been thinking. We've been together for a long time now, and I feel like I've grown to know you better than anyone. I love you, Mira, that's why," Nathan gets down on his knee and presents her a diamond ring inside a black jewelry box, "will you marry me?"

Heavy tension in the air keeps everyone to be on the edge of their seats.

"Err... I don't know what to say... this is all just so sudden."

"Come on, Mira. You know me. Unlike the dirtbag who previously dated you, I can give you your happiness. I am the man of your dream."

 _Dirtbag? Him, the man of my dream?_ Recalling the horrible things Nathan did to Laxus makes her blood boil, and behind her smile now resides an angry demon. "Just two questions before I give you my answer."

"Why yes, of course."

"Where were you last night and how did you get those rings?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"Well, I, umm... bought these rings last night at the street bazaar. Remember about that unattended business I told you about last night? I wanted to surprise you."

Mira curls her lips. "True, but that doesn't explain how you got those bruises on your face."

"Oh, this...? That's because I also dropped by to see your ex for his blessing, but things quickly turned ugly instead. You know how he is, right?"

Nathan may have cooked up a pretty convincing story, yet it only convinces Mira of his true color since it contradicts many of what she's witnessed — Laxus' serious injury and the fact that she herself was the one who found those diamond rings inside Laxus' cloak the other day.

"Let me ask this of you again, Mira. Will you please marry me? I demand an answer."

"My answer..." No longer able to bottle up her anger, Mira finally grabs a glass of water beside her and throws it in his face. "is this!"

"... W-what?" Nathan stares in disbelief.

"Tell the truth! I know you stole these rings from Laxus and tried to kill him last night."

Much to Nathan's distress, gasps and whispers quickly break out inside the guild. "Whoa, whoa, there." he promptly gets up to his feet. "What are you trying to accuse me of here? Why would I wanna have anything to do with that dirtba—"

"Don't call him 'dirtbag', you dirtbag!" Mira smacks his face with her bouquet before he can finish, sending its flowers flying all over the grimacing man.

"Grr, why you..."

"This is it, Nathan. We are through!" She hurls her bouquet at his chest. All the ruckus has caught Makarov's attention, and everyone's attention soon shifts to the petite man as he asserts his presence on the second floor railing.

"Nathan! If everything Mira said is indeed true, you will be severely punished for endangering the life of my grandson!"

Nathan clenches his fist and teeth to find everyone glaring at him. "Screw you all! You can't just accuse me of these thing without any evidence. That's right, where is your witness!?"

"..."

"..."

"Gyahahaha!" Nathan laughs like a villain seeing the flustered looks on everyone's face. For seconds he goes on and on. That is, until...

"I am your evidence!" A man, making his sudden entrance into the guild by the gate, snatches everyone's attention and brings a glimmer of hope to Mira.

"Laxus!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Since this story is ending soon, please share with me what you think of this chapter, and I'll see you on the final chapter of this story ^_^!**


	9. I Am Your Man

"Laxus!?" Nathan gulps down at the sight of the furious dragon slayer, taking two steps back toward the bar stools. Meanwhile Mira hurriedly runs past him to help her man who's struggling just making his way across the aisle. Her action, undeniably, infuriates Nathan.

"Ngh."

"H-hey!" She catches his fall in time, then moves his arm around her shoulder for support. "Laxus, you shouldn't be here. You're obviously still not in any shape to be moving around just yet."

"You underestimate me, Mira. Besides... you bunch are completely hopeless without me." Turning his attention back to Nathan, Laxus yells at the top of his lungs with his finger outstretched, "Now then, admit your guilt!"

"Ggh..." Wavering at first, Nathan quickly recovers as he snickers like a villain with his head held high. "Bullshit, all of it! Throwing such accusation without any solid proof... These two are merely in cahoots to get rid of me."

Laxus sighs before clasping his hands halfway. "Then you leave me no choice." Concentrating intense magical power between his palms, he gradually envelops the entire guild with massive blinding sphere of light while shaking the ground itself. His wounds slowly reopens from the pressure, much to Mira's dismay. "Magic don't lie, Nathan, so what is it gonna be!?"

At that very moment, Nathan falls to his knees sweating like a pig. "Right, alright I admit! I admit to everything I'd done!"

The guild immediately bursts into an uproar after Laxus nullifies his spell. Therefore Makarov finally decides to jump down from the second floor railing, and just like that, the commotion quickly dies down. "Nathan, everyone in Fairy Tail is your family, yet you... not only did you steal but also endanger the life of your family. That's unforgivable!"

"Yeah?" Nathan snickers as he turns his head around. "What'cha gonna about it, old man?"

Another commotion breaks out inside the guild.

"Silence! You are to surrender yourself to the magic council this instance and never show your face here ever again!"

"Huh, you are not the boss of me." An intense magical pressure gradually surrounds Nathan as everyone excluding Laxus, Mira, and Makarov, backs away in fear. Sprouting wings behind his back, Nathan soon assumes his full-body soul takeover. "Gyarghhhhhhh!" His roar's fiendish and voluminous.

"Stop him! Don't let him get away!" Makarov commands.

Mira and Laxus can only watch as their lesser guildmates gang on the fiend only to be defeated one after another. Nathan has gotten so much vicious. When he points his claws at Makarov, however, Laxus finally has had enough and flashes away from Mira despite her disapproval. "Back off!" he barely parries the fiend's claws in time. "Don't you dare lay a finger on gramp!"

Seeing as how Laxus is catching his breath, Nathan grins an evil smile before glancing at the defenseless girl behind him. "Bad move, pal." He sends Laxus flying to Makarov with a kick then dashes for Mira. "You! If I can't have you, then no one can!"

"..."

"Mira, don't just stand there! Get out of the way!" Laxus yells.

Nathan's claws are just an inch away from impaling Mira, but a magical presure that rivals even his own suddenly repels him along with flying chairs and tables. Before him, now stands a furious demon.

"You picked the wrong wizard to mess with." The demon cracks her knuckles.

"Impressive... so this is the infamous demon I've heard so much about."

"Don't test me!" Mira delivering relentless blows to Nathan leaves the man defending himself and losing his ground. With his back now wide open, Laxus sneaks a pincer attack from behind with his lightning fist, forcing Nathan to soar out of the way above them.

"Damn you, Laxus. That way too close for comfort." Knowing full well that the odds are well against him, Nathan blast down the ceiling above him so that he may escape through the opening he creates, but a lightning bolt instead zap off his right wing from above and gives Mira enough time to shred his other with her claws. "I-impossible... I've lost...?" Falling, his hand desperately reaches out for the faint light outside.

"Argh!" Nathan coughs out blood from the impact. Lying powreless on his back, He can only growl when Laxus stands next to him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Give it up. You've lost."

"Tch, Those eyes... how they sicken me..." Nathan sighs in defeat, shutting his eyes closed as everyone else forms a circle around him.

Mira reverts back to her human form. "What now?" she asks the man beside her, to which Laxus only responds with a headshake.

"That's for gramp to decide. Nevertheless he may never set foot back in here, that's for sure."

"I don't need your goddamn pity, Laxus! Finish me off already!"

"..."

In the midst of silence, the distasteful looks on everyone's face disgust Nathan, so much that he slams his fist against the floor. "Damn you all! You think you can just look down at me, Fairy Tail's strongest wizard, like this!? I... I..." Angry tears flood his eyes, and he eventually breaks down in tears. " Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Words are unnecessary.

* * *

Under the shadow of a more than familiar tree, a certain demon can feel her heart racing as she sits between the legs of a certain dragon slayer while having his muscular arms wrapped around her from behind. She gulps down a squeal when he later sniffs her neck.

"Relax, will ya? It's not like I'm going to eat you or anything." Laxus smirks stroking her hair, all the while getting rid a couple of fallen leaves.

"I'm just nervous is all..."

"Come on now. You should be happy that I'm finally giving you what you've always wanted."

No longer minding the occasional stare from the passerby, Mira leans back to touch his cheek, gently stroking it with her hand. "I am, I really am. Words alone can't describe how happy I am that you are willing to take our relationship to the next level. Though we sure went through quite an ordeal to get here, didn't we?"

The man simply nods. "Yet I'm glad we did, for it brought us that much closer to each other..." Laxus never thought he'd ever say something so cheesy, and much to Mira's amusement, his cheeks are flaring up like flame. "Say, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"Would you..." He clears his throat. "would you consider moving in with me?"

The very thought of living under the same roof with Laxus catches Mira off guard, and she immediately jump to her feet "W-what!?" Laxus, too, quickly gets up on his feet.

"Look, I understand if you feel like I'm taking this way too fast, so I'm not expecting you to say—"

Mira suddenly bumping into him interrupts the man.

"Yes!" She look up smiling at him. Her cerulean eyes brimming with joy as Laxus returns her embrace.

"Heh, then let's get you packing right away."

"Yeah!" Mira excitedly drags him away by the hand to the street with her, attracting weird glances from bystanders like magnet all the way back to her apartment. Such is expected, for who wouldn't turn their head at the adorable sight of Laxus Dreyar being pulled along by a woman like a little child?

That evening, after a long tedious day of moving back and forth carrying Mira' heavy luggage, Laxus finds himself spoiled in his room as Mira massages his weary body on top of him. "Ah, yes... that's the spot..." He shuts his eyes in pleasure.

"Don't fall asleep on me now, big man." Her hands continue to message all the way through his bare back, sliding up and down. She loves every feel of his muscles.

"I'm proud of you, Laxus."

"For what?"

"You know~" She giggles at his modesty. "about how you let Nathan off the hook just like that. That was big of you."

"Hmph. Everyone no matter how twisted deserves a second chance, don't you think? Me, that bastard no less..."

"I trust your judgement. Still, it pains me to see another member of Fairy Tail exiled."

*Ding dong*

*Ding dong*

"Hmm?" Laxus simply grunts at the chime of his door bell.

"Err, shouldn't you go get that?"

"Fine..." He sighs, reluctantly giving up his massage as he gets up from bed to put his shirt on. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Kay." Mira smiles radiantly. With that, Laxus sprints out his room to the small hallway past his living room where the door is, yet nothing prepares him more when he finds a certain someone waiting outside.

Nathan.

" ..."

"..."

It's as if time itself has stopped as the two awkwardly stare into each other's eyes. That is, until Laxus crosses his arm and growls. "What business do you have here?"

"Relax. I only came to return what's yours. Here." Nathan tosses Laxus his stolen fur coat back then digs his pocket for a black jewelry box. "Here." He kindly hands it over.

"This is..."

"I shall be off then."

"W-wait!" Just as Nathan is about to walk away, Laxus grips his shoulder from behind to stop him. "You're not up to something, are you? I mean... why this all of the sudden?"

Nathan chuckles. "Oh Laxus, you have every right to doubt my good intention, but know that this is the last time you'll ever see me again, I promise."

"..."

"Hey, haven't I caused you enough trouble already? You should be happy now that you can finally be rid of someone like me. Anyway," Nathan unexpectedly raises his fist in the air with a smirk on his face. "Take good care of her for me, will ya?"

The dispute between Laxus and Nathan has been one hell of a ride. Now as the two can finally put everything behind them, Laxus too raises his fist in the air, and with an unrivaled smirk, he bumps his fist against Nathan's. "You bet!"

"You're the only man who can truly make her happy, and I hope you and I can start over as rivals should our path cross again." Just then, Nathan picks up Mira's footsteps and angelic voice calling for Laxus. "... Hmph, goodbye." He vanishes into thin air leaving Laxus speechless.

"Honestly, who does he thinks he is...?"

"What have you got there, Laxus?" Mira suddenly asks.

Laxus immediately turns around to face the curious woman while hiding the jewelry box behind him. "Ah, it's nothing."

"Hmm you don't sound very convincing."

"Anyway," He pats her head with his right hand trying to change the subject, giving his left hand enough time to slip the jewelry box inside his pocket. "Shall we get back to where we left off? My body's dying for another good rub."

"Kay, sure~"

 _Phew, that was close._

That night as Mira is changing into her nightgown in the shower, Laxus finds himself lost in thought half-naked on bed. _Is now the right time to propose? More importantly, Am I ready to start a family?_ By the time here realizes it, Mira has gotten right under the cover next to him.

"Good night, Laxus." She pecks him on the cheek before dimming the light.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

Mira drifts of to sleep hugging Laxus' arm as if her bolster, earning a grin from the man as he can't help but admire her innocent, peaceful face. _I want you to be happy, nothing more... so please wait till I find the courage in me to marry you._ Before long he too falls asleep.

* * *

Days have passed since then, and Mira has been nothing but the happiest woman on earth having Laxus all to herself. Laxus on the other hand has decided today is the day. "Mira," he snaps his fingers, catching the attention of the barmaid behind the guild bar counter. "come with me for a sec."

Mira doesn't need her man to tell her twice, and she willingly follows him outside the guild smiling, yet after minutes of unusual silence as they walk side by side down the street, she just has to ask, "Umm... Laxus, what's going on here?"

Laxus simply chuckles. "Now now, you love surprises, don't you?"

Having arrived at South Gate park a minute later, Laxus leads Mira over to their favorite spot. His heart races like crazy. Finally, he digs his pocket for a jewelry box, get on his knees, and presents the diamond rings inside to the unsuspecting woman. "Mira, will you marry me?"

Mira can only gasps.

"Will you let me walk side by side with you for the rest of my life, to cherish you for the rest of my life?"

"I... I..." Her cheeks burn up as she places a hand on top of her breast. For years has she dreamt of this day, and at the top of her lungs she then screams, "Yes, I will!"

With that, Laxus puts on the diamond to her finger. Mira lifts up her hand to see her ring shining bright even under the shadow of the majestic tree. "It's beautiful..." she whispers with teary eyes.

"I love you, Mira."

"I love you too, Laxus."

Holding hands as they walk back to the guild, the smile on Laxus' face is eternal, for he can now declare to the world without shame that he is indeed her man.

* * *

 **The end**

 **Thanks you from the bottom of my heart for finishing this story and commenting on each chapter. I hope you all love this story. I'll see you all in my next Miraxus fanfiction entitled, "Until We Meet Again" ^_^.  
**

 **Link: s/11719091/1/Until-We-Meet-Again  
**


End file.
